in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Rise of the Storm (Issue One of QotLRG Season 2)
Note from PeaVZ108: Hey there! It's about time I start Season 2, sorry for the long wait! QotLRG stands for Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. To check out Season 1 episodes, click here. This is an entire new season, featuring new gemstones! Also featuring Green Shadow, Starco, Starcade and Kyoji! Main Plot The seven gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem accidentally revive their old nemesis, Storm Cloud, who traps them in his body and absorbs the essence from the rainbow orb, stealing from the gemstones their superpowers in the process. Storm Cloud proceeds to change the weather for Earth to eternal thunderstorms and rain. Green Shadow, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Starcade and Kyoji must go to the Rainbow Temple, where the rainbow orb was first created, before finding the elder gemstones to help recharge the essence back to the rainbow orb, so that the gemstones can transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem once again and defeat Storm Cloud once and for all. Current Episode Plot Episode One: Rise of the Storm After accidentally reviving Storm Cloud, the gemstones find themselves powerless and trapped in Storm Cloud's body, as the rainbow orb gets drained of its essence. It is up to Green Shadow and the others to go to the Rainbow Temple, where the portals to the elder gemstones lie in. Cast * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Storm Cloud Story A day after the events of the battle against Shogo the Warlord, the gemstones are playing a game of soccer in Icicle Isle, Kyoji's hometown. Diana Diamond: Man, I'm glad Kyoji allowed us to stay with him! Sean Sapphire: Agreed, this is a lot better than swimming away from pirates. Emma Emerald: And watching over an entire forest. Red Ruby: Who cares about that junk? Why don't we play some soccer? Everyone else: Yeah! Red Ruby: I'll make the kick off! Toby Topaz: Wait, Red! Not so--- Red Ruby kicks the soccer ball so high that it flies out of plain sight. Toby Topaz: ---hard. Sean Sapphire: Great! Now we lost the ball! Gary Garnet: I don't think so. Sean Sapphire: Wait what? Gary Garnet: I installed a tracking device in the soccer ball. With the help of my OPhone, we shall get it in no time. Amelia Amethyst: That sounds great! I don't have to worry about using my magic to track it down. Red Ruby: So what are we waiting for? Let's go grab that ball! The gemstones run after the soccer ball, with the help of Gary Garnet's tracking device. They arrive right outside a dark cave. Red Ruby: Great! A dark cave, here comes darkness! Toby Topaz: I think I can shed some light in this situation, actually. Toby Topaz sparks himself in electricity, giving off enough light for the gemstones to see. Red Ruby: Ah, that's much better. Emphasis on much. The gemstones explore the cave as they track down the soccer ball. Amelia Amethyst: Kinda reminds me of Atro City. Sean Sapphire: This feels like a trip down memory lane, don't you think? Toby Topaz: AH!!! Gary Garnet: You scared me! Emma Emerald: What is it, Toby? Toby Topaz: Guys, do you have the feeling...that we've came here before? Red Ruby: Pssh!!! That's ridiculous. Toby Topaz: Is it? Toby Topaz points to a statue of Storm Cloud. Red Ruby: It's just a storm cloud, Toby. What's so scary about storms these days? Diana Diamond: Hang on, Toby is right! We have came here before. Red Ruby: What do you mean? Diana Diamond: That face...I recognise it! It's Storm Cloud! Red Ruby: No offense, but I think you mean I'M right. Diana Diamond: No, Red. This is no ordinary storm cloud. It's THE Storm Cloud, our nemesis! Sean Sapphire: Yikes, the trip down memory lane is real! The gemstones move along, and soon find the soccer ball located in front of a field of unactivated pressure plates. Red Ruby: There it is! Emma Emerald: Not to be a pessimist, but do you still think the soccer ball is worth it? Red Ruby: Yes, why? Diana Diamond: I agree with Emma, that is a rather dangerous zone beyond. We should get out of here. Gary Garnet: *checks his OPhone* Yup, it's the soccer ball, all right. Red Ruby: But it's right there! Just a couple of meters to go! Diana Diamond: I would abandon the ball if I were you. Besides, there are a lot more things to do besides soccer. Red Ruby: Look, I can do this. I won't screw up, I promise. Sean Sapphire: Well, if you insist. Emma Emerald: No, Sean, you're encouraging him! Diana Diamond: Trust me, it's not worth it. Red Ruby silently creeps past the pressure plates while carefully avoiding them. '' Emma Emerald: I have a bad feeling about this. Diana Diamond: Same here. ''Soon, Red Ruby possesses the soccer ball after avoiding the field of pressure plates. Red Ruby: Ah-ha! I did it! Now all we need to do is... Diana Diamond: Red, look out! Red Ruby accidentally steps on a pressure plate, trips and face-plants himself onto the ground. Toby Topaz: RED! Are you okay? Amelia Amethyst: That looked like it might have hurt. Sean Sapphire: Are you kidding? It totally hurts from how he looks. Emma Emerald: I knew this isn't a good idea. And he just stepped on the pressure plate! Diana Diamond: Uh oh. Suddenly, the cave crumbles, and a strange mist covers the cave interiors. The mist then forms into a cloud, which grows bigger and darker, bringing Storm Cloud back to life. Red Ruby: S-s-s-storm Cloud? The gemstones brandish their weapons as they face Storm Cloud, who now reveals his face. Storm Cloud: Well, well, well. If it isn't my gemstone friends! I must sincerely thank you for bringing me back to my former glory! Gary Garnet: Uh...you're welc---I mean you are NOT welcome! Red Ruby: Why are you here? Storm Cloud: This weather has too much sunshine, don't you think so? How about I go change things up? Sean Sapphire: No, not under our watch! Amelia Amethyst: Just wait till I...*takes out her wand* Storm Cloud: Careful now, dear Amy. A storm is surely coming your way! Amelia Amethyst: Don't call me that! Diana Diamond: Chill, guys! I have brought this for such a situation! Diana Diamond takes out the rainbow orb she has been holding the whole time. Gary Garnet: That's great! We have used this against him before, why not again? Diana Diamond: Alright, guys. You know what to do, positions! The gemstones get into their positions. Diana Diamond: I'll say the incantation, here goes! Storm Cloud: Not this time, princess! Storm Cloud touches the rainbow orb, stealing its rainbow essence and emptying the orb itself. Toby Topaz: *gasps* That's our power source! Red Ruby: Mess with the orb, will ya? I'll show you! Red Ruby tries to spawn a TNT stick against Storm Cloud, but to no avail. Storm Cloud simply chuckles. Red Ruby: The heck? Emma Emerald: Haven't you forgotten, Red? The rainbow orb is the source of our superpowers! No rainbow essence, no superpowers, no dynamite. Red Ruby: We're doomed then! Storm Cloud: You can say that again! Storm Cloud sucks up Red Ruby, leaving the other gemstones in shock. He then chases after the remaining gemstones, firing lightning bolts everywhere. Toby Topaz: I...I'm scared...Red...is...gone! Sean Sapphire: I'm sure he's fine. What's the worst that can happen? Toby Topaz: No one...ever knows what happens to anyone who gets sucked up by Storm Cloud! Sean Sapphire: Huh, I guess that's true. Toby Topaz: *gets sucked away* Argh! No! He's got me! Storm Cloud: Game over, gemstones. Give up! Soon, Storm Cloud sucks up all but Gary Garnet and Diana Diamond. Storm Cloud decides to go for Gary Garnet next. Gary Garnet: Ah-ha! He can't possibly find me behind these bushes! Storm Cloud: Nice try, Gary. Gary Garnet: But...how? Storm Cloud reveals a few visuals he drew with his fingers, which is Gary Garnet's own superpower. Gary Garnet: You used our stolen superpowers? Storm Cloud: And I suppose you're the smartest. Guess I'm wrong, but hey, it's always good to give a guess! Gary Garnet: Get me if you want, but the world will not fall under your reign! Storm Cloud: Your wish is my command! As Storm Cloud sucks up Gary Garnet, the latter turns to Diana Diamond. Gary Garnet: Diana! Get help from Kyoji! And Starcade too! Tell them to seek the elder gemstones! AAAAAAARRRGH!!! Diana Diamond: Loud and clear! Diana Diamond runs back to Icicle Isle as fast as she can, with Storm Cloud chasing after her. Meanwhile, in Kyoji's own house, Kyoji is trying out a new brand of cookies. Kyoji: Let's see...how to eat them good...twist it...uh huh...lick it...okay...then... Diana Diamond: *opens the door* KYOJI! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! Kyoji: Dunk it! I nearly had that right! So, what's going on? And where are the others? Diana Diamond: That's why I'm here. A storm cloud is headed this way, and it's no ordinary storm cloud, it's the first nemesis the seven of us have beaten. Kyoji: I mean, you have beaten him before, right? You can do it again. Diana Diamond: That's another problem, because the rainbow orb is no more. None of us even has our superpowers anymore! Kyoji: This is bad. What's the plan? Diana Diamond: Call your allies. I'll tell them what to do next. Kyoji: Got it! Kyoji starts a group call with Green Shadow, Starcade and Star Butterfly. Kyoji: Hey, guys! Kyoji here. Green Shadow: What seems to be the problem? Kyoji: Allow me to introduce one of the gemstones you have met. She has a message. Diana Diamond: Hi guys! Green Shadow: Isn't that Princess Diana? Starcade: Long time no see, although we just met a few days ago. Star: Oh gosh, it's you! MARCO! Marco: What is it, Star? *sees Diana Diamond* OMG! It's the most beautiful diamond I've ever seen! Diana Diamond: The other gemstones have gone missing, and our superpowers have been taken away. Before that, we have accidentally brought our old enemy, Storm Cloud, back to life. Marco: Just when I thought I have had enough of clouds, AKA Cloudy! Cloudy: HEY! Marco: I mean, ahem, sorry. Kyoji: Who's Storm Cloud? Diana Diamond: Storm Cloud was the very first nemesis we used the power of the Legendary Rainbow Gem on. As I was saying, Storm Cloud has kidnapped the gemstones and this rainbow orb...*shows everyone the empty rainbow orb* used to be the source of our superpowers. The rainbow essence has been absorbed and we can't extract it from Storm. Therefore, to refill it, we will need to seek the elder gemstones of the Rainbow Temple. Green Shadow: Huh? Starcade: Elder gemstones? You mean there are more of you? Diana Diamond: They're a generation ahead of us. Like my parents. I need you all to meet me and Kyoji at Icicle Isle. Green Shadow: Got it! Starcade: I'll be there. Star: WEEEEEEEEEE!!! Marco, I'm taking you with me! Marco: Wait a minute, let's talk about this...I mean, I'm excited to meet the others again and a diamond princess, but... Star cuts open a portal to Icicle Isle, and shoves Marco in it before jumping into it as well. Green Shadow: We came as fast as we could. Kyoji: Where's Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss? Green Shadow: They'll be in charge of L.E.A.F. Headquarters. I'll come along. Starcade: Me too! Star: And we're heeeeeeere!!! Marco: Star! Could you at least have told me...whoa. Hey guys, I believe I have met all of you before. Oh cool, Kyoji, you're a black belt? Man, I'm only a red belt, I'm trying to ascend in the ranks. Kyoji: Good luck on that. Marco: Wow, that means a lot. Kyoji: Anyway, now that we're all here. Diana, where's the road to the Rainbow Temple? Diana Diamond: I'm not sure actually. It'll be great if Amelia or Gary still have their powers, we'll be able to track it down easily. Starcade: But, Amelia mainly uses potions and her magic wand to attack. Diana Diamond: Amelia's superpower is her magic touch. Her wand is now useless in her hands. The scene cuts to the gemstones, who are trapped in Storm Cloud's body. Amelia Amethyst: Thou shalt break open a hole, so we can escape as a whole! Amelia Amethyst tries to break a hole in Storm Cloud's body with her magic wand, only to no avail. She tries a few more times as the gemstones were watching, until she finally gets exhausted and gives up. Storm Cloud: It's useless, Amy. Even with your magic touch, you'll still be stuck here! FOREVER! Amelia Amethyst: Whatever, Storm. And don't call me Amy! Toby Topaz: That's it then, we're stuck here forever! Red Ruby: And I nearly had the soccer ball! If only I didn't make that step! Emma Emerald: To be fair, we did warn you earlier. Red Ruby: Okay fine, Miss Paranoid! Emma Emerald: HEY! The scene cuts back to Icicle Isle, where the others are getting ready to go to the Rainbow Temple. Kyoji: Are you guys ready? Green Shadow: Yup. Star: All packed and double-checked! Hey, that rhymes! Rhyme time! Marco: Oh god, here we go. Star: Packed! Checked! Stacked! Marco: Star. Star: Slacked! Smacked! Marco: Star? Star: Cracked! Quacked! Marco: STAR!!! Star: What? Marco: No. More. RHYMING! Star: What'd you say, I can't hear you! Everyone else: No more rhyming! Star: Fine, at least I appreciate the art of... Marco: Don't you even! Star: Geez, I get it! Kyoji: Let's go to the Rainbow Temple! Starcade: But we don't know how to get there. Green Shadow: We do now. I was searching for "Rainbow Temple" on my GPS app while you guys were talking. I'll lead the way. The gang begin their expedition to the Rainbow Temple. Starcade: Hey Diana, so what's the deal about this "Rainbow Temple"? Star: Yeah, it sounds exciting because of the name! Marco: I get it, you like rainbows. Star: I don't like rainbows, I LOVE rainbows! Marco: *facepalms* Figures... Diana Diamond: The Rainbow Temple is the very place where the elder gemstones made the rainbow orb, granting us our superpowers. They passed their legacy to our generation of heroes, stating that should anything happen to the rainbow orb, we were to find them at once. Starcade: And does it explain why we need to go there? Kyoji: I hope the temple is where the rainbow orb can be restored. Diana Diamond: Unfortunately, no. The Rainbow Temple is just the place where the rainbow orb is made. To get the essence, we have to brew it. The elder gemstones have the necessary ingredients, and the temple carries the portals to where the different elder gemstones currently live. Starcade: Ah. I see. Kyoji: So, what's the recipe of the rainbow essence? Diana Diamond: I don't have a copy of it with me, but the Rainbow Temple has that recipe. Kyoji: Well, I suppose we'll have to find out when we get there. The gang continue their expedition for a few hours. Suddenly, the atmosphere grows damper as mist starts to appear. Star: Ooooh, mist-erious! Marco: Knock it off, Star! Diana Diamond: *panicking* Oh no, oh no no no no no. Starcade: Uh, are you okay, Diana? Diana Diamond: Yeah. I'm...uh...totally fine. It's just that this mist reminds me of Storm Cloud. He has the other six gemstones. I'm worried about them. Kyoji: I mean, they're gonna be fine. Diana Diamond: But...they were...you're right, they're gonna be fine. Green Shadow: Hey guys! Down in front! The gang catch up to Green Shadow, who has already found the Rainbow Temple. Green Shadow: I believe we have arrived. Diana Diamond: Yes, yes. My friends, welcome to the Rainbow Temple! Diana Diamond reveals the Rainbow Temple, a temple painted with colourful murals with rainbows and sunshine surrounding it. Kyoji: That is...bright. Diana Diamond: Follow me. I'll lead the way to the portals. Marco: This enormous amount of sunshine's a little deceiving to the eye, don't you think so? Star: Oh, Marco. Stop being such a downpour! When there's sunshine, it's obviously going to be fun! Marco: Look, Star. There's NO time for fun, okay? We're on a "save the world once again" mission as we speak! Star: Well, shouldn't we enjoy every moment of adventure? With our close friends? Marco: I get that you want to keep our spirits up, but this is different! We gotta be serious about this, this isn't like Mewni, okay? Star: Yes....*imitates Marco's outbursts* Marco: What was that? Star: Uh...nothing. Marco: Yeah, that's what I thought. *walks off* The gang enter the Rainbow Temple, only to be shocked by its dark interiors. Marco: *sarcastically* Well, this is unexpected. Green Shadow: Why did they call it "Rainbow Temple" given its ironic-looking interiors? Diana Diamond: Beats me. I don't know either. Green Shadow: Huh. Diana Diamond: C'mon, this way. Starcade: I hope things don't get worse. Starcade accidentally steps on a pressure plate, activating a trap zone where there are different varieties of surprises in store for them. Starcade: Whoops. Star: Stay positive...stay positive...*takes deep breaths* Okay, time for me to use my handy..*takes out wand* Green Shadow: Star, no! It might be even more dangerous if we use magic on those booby traps. Star: That makes sense. Kyoji: So where do we go now? We're trapped! Diana Diamond: To the core center of the Rainbow Temple! That's where the portals are in. Unfortunately, the only way there is...*points to the trap zone*...through. Kyoji: Well, I guess we have to dodge through the traps. Marco: Yeah, it's like an obstacle course, only deadlier. Starcade: Sorry... A montage of the gang passing through the trap zone plays. Soon, everyone manages to go through the obstacle course...well, except Star Butterfly, who is trapped in a pit of hungry crocodiles who are ready to eat her up. Marco: STAR! Star: Help! Save me! Diana Diamond: Whoa, since when did crocodiles come here? Star: Please help me! I'm sorry, everyone! I'll promise to be more serious in the future! Marco: *crying* STAR! Star: Oh no, I'm toast! Diana Diamond: If only I had my superpowers, it'll be easy. Starcade thinks for a moment, before gaining an idea. Starcade: Does anyone have a rope? Marco: Here! *gives her a rope* Kyoji: Starcade, what are you doing? Starcade: If I started this mess, I'm going to fix it! Green Shadow: Okay, be careful. Everyone, grab onto the rope! The gang hoists Starcade down the pit. Starcade: Star, give me your hand! Star: Are you trying to ask me for help? Because I'm asking for help myself! Starcade: No, I meant that literally! Star: Oh. Starcade grabs Star Butterfly, before signalling the others to pull them up. '' Star: That was too close! Thanks, everyone! ''Marco rushes to hug Star, while everyone says "Awww.." as a Starco moment occurs. Marco: Thanks, Starcade. I'll never forget this. Starcade: Heh-heh. Don't mention it. Diana Diamond: It's great that we have everyone. We're almost there, hurry! The gang runs to the core center of the Rainbow Temple, where a cauldron on a pedestal is placed, being surrounded by seven portal frames. Diana Diamond: Here we are. The core center of this temple itself! Kyoji: Found the recipe of the rainbow essence! Green Shadow: What does it say? Kyoji: *reading the recipe inscribed on the pedestal* How to make rainbow essence. A good luck charm, a block of 24-karat gold, a pearl, 10 ounces of quartz powder, an enchanted crystal, 2 drops of lapis oil and a diamond ring. Starcade: Two words: Pretty complicated. Green Shadow: *takes a snapshot of the recipe* I got it. Noted. Diana Diamond: The good news is, every elder gemstone has one of these ingredients. Green Shadow: And the bad news? Diana Diamond: It'll take a lot of time to find these ingredients. But just enough before Storm can destroy the entire world. Marco: Ho boy. Kyoji: Diana! Behind you! Diana Diamond: *turns around* It's Storm Cloud! Storm Cloud: Hello there, Diana! It's a pleasure to see you again! Diana Diamond: Okay, cut it out with the sarcasm. What do you want? Storm Cloud: Ho ho ho! What I want? Nothing! Well, I might want YOU though. Storm Cloud inhales, sucking up Diana Diamond. Before she gets sucked away, she says... Diana Diamond: Go to the pedestal and press a button to activate a portal! A portal only stays activated for a short period of time. Hurry, find the ingredients before it's too laaaaaaa... Storm Cloud: Mmmmmm! That was absolutely delicious! Surely a little hard to swallow, but it's still good! Starcade: You must be the Storm Cloud Diana told us about! Storm Cloud: And you must be her friends! A pleasure to meet you! Kyoji: *draws sword* Cut the pretense, Storm. Hand her back at once! Storm Cloud: *feigns regret* Oops, it's too late. She's...gone. Kyoji: Taste my sword, you floating behemoth! *swipes his sword to create a shockwave* Storm Cloud: Two can play in the game! *creates a bigger shockwave* How's that for a floating behemoth? Storm Cloud's shockwave easily overpowers Kyoji's. Fortunately, Kyoji blocks the shockwave just in time. Kyoji: You'll regret eating my friends! *spins his sword so fast that it acts like a fan* Green Shadow: Kyoji, no! It's too dangerous! Kyoji: Don't worry, I totally got this under control! Storm Cloud blows a strong gust of wind, once again overpowering Kyoji and knocking him backwards. Star: That looked painful! Starcade: Kyoji! Kyoji: Okay, maybe not totally. Green Shadow helps Kyoji to his feet. Green Shadow: C'mon! Marco presses a button on the pedestal, activating a portal that glows rainbow in colour. The gang safely make it through the portal. However, Storm Cloud is unable to get through it and leaves as soon as the portal deactivates. Marco: Hey, look! Storm can't enter the portal! Starcade: I guess the portals are rainbow-powered, I mean the colour itself is rainbow. Green Shadow: It makes sense, rainbows come after thunderstorms. I guess the portals are made to prevent Storm Cloud from entering. Kyoji: But...what about Earth? And the gemstones? Green Shadow: I guess Storm Cloud is already off to start raining destruction on the planet. We'll find a way to free the gemstones, I guess. Star: Ha, I like the pun! Marco: Star, you promised! Star: Sorry. Marco: Without Diana? It'll be impossible, she knows how to defeat Storm Cloud, not us! Green Shadow: Maybe, but we'll figure it out soon. Right now, we'll need to find out where we are. The gang walk forward to explore the new world they are in. They come across a sign which says, "Welcome to Jadeville.", and stare in awe as they look at the beautiful sights of the city. Star: Adventure? The screen cuts to a black, ending the episode. (To be continued on the next episode: Jack of all Jades) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Finished stories Category:Pages without links